Second Chance
by LuisJM
Summary: The Titans found out that Terra is still alive in the statue. Now they must journey to the corner of the universe to find an acid that can bring her back. Will they succeed, or will their friend be lost forever. (Beast BoyTerra at the end)(COMPLETE)
1. Stoned Tears

**After the first story I made, I decided to make a story on how Terra got back to life. This happened before Teen Matrix and when I wrote it down on chapter eleven, I started gathering up some ideas here and there. Now I got everything ready for the story. I even come up of a Terra/Beast Boy pairing at the end.  
  
_Italics – flashbacks  
_  
I was wondering how old are the Titans on the show. Here's a list on how old they are.  
  
Robin, 17 Raven, 17 Cyborg, 20 Starfire, 18 Beast Boy, 16 Terra, 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.  
  
Enjoy...  
**  
Second Chance By LuisJM  
  
Prologue  
  
Not far away from Metropolis, there's a city known as Jump City. Jump City is a peaceful and hip city that everyone loves and enjoys. Next to the bridge that connects Jump City is Titan Tower sitting on an island. Inside the tower are five gifted teenagers calling themselves the Teen Titans. There's Robin, the proud leader of the team, Starfire, a Tamaranean alien girl, Cyborg, a robotic hybrid, Raven, a telekinetic girl from Azarath, and Beast Boy, a shape shifter. Together, they protect the city from criminals and supernatural beings. But lately, the Titans lost not only a Titan, but also a true friend. Her name was Terra. She's a blond hared girl that has earth-moving abilities. The Titans founded her when a big scorpion was chasing her. When Terra defeated the scorpion, the Titans took her in and gave her a place to stay for the night. They thought that she would make a good addition to the team and trained her in the obstacle course. They then had a mission to do and send Terra there to see how well she is against enemies. But Slade caught Terra and told her that she doesn't belong with the Titans. He told her that her powers are unstable and he can help her control those powers. Terra then got confused and doesn't know who to trust anymore.  
  
After she mistakenly thinks Beast Boy told Robin their secret (that she can't control her powers), she runs off--with Slade continuing to watch her every move. She later returned to the Titans Tower later on, and asked if she could still be a Titan. After gaining their trust, she became the sixth Titan to live in the tower. The Titans later found out that she was working alongside Slade--giving him information on their weaknesses, their Tower defense system and more. Though Beast Boy promised that no matter what she did, he'd never stop being her friend--but the handing of his friends over to this mad-man was too much for him to handle. Beast Boy's rejection turned Terra completely over to Slade's side, and felt no remorse till the very end about her decision. Terra took each of the Titans down, one by one, until the city belonged to Slade and her. What she didn't realize about the Titans though, is they don't go down easily--they returned to defeat her and Slade, only to find out that she had decided to leave Slade's side. Once she found she was unable to, Slade gained control of her body via the suit he had given her--it tied into her nervous system, allowing him to fight as long as she was up and willing. She turned her powers onto Slade in her last effort to save herself from a horrible fate. Though it seemed everything would be all right in the end, Terra's powers had triggered a volcano --one that would annihilate everything in it's path. Sacrificing herself to save her friends and the city, Terra stopped the volcanic eruption from happening; for this sacrifice, she was turned into a statue made of the rapidly cooled lava. The Titans don't know if she's alive or dead, all they know is that Terra still lives inside their hearts.  
  
Chapter 1: Stoned Tears  
  
It's been a week since Slade was killed and the city was saved by Terra. At Titans Tower, four of the Titans were at the living room relaxing. Besides a few bank and jewel heists, Jump City had been quiet as of late. Robin and Cyborg were beating each other on Soul Calibur two on the window/TV screen, Raven is reading one of her books, and Starfire was cooking one of her Tamaranean meals for diner.  
  
Cyborg: You ain't no match against Mitsurugi bird boy!  
  
Robin: Not if Kilik comes in and whoop your shiny metal ass!  
  
Cyborg: Tell me you didn't just say that!  
  
Raven: Could you please keep your voices down for just one minute? I'm trying to read here.  
  
Robin: No way Rae, I'm so close to beating Cy in this game.  
  
Cyborg: Beating me? Ah hell no, I'm close to beating you!  
  
Both Robin and Cyborg ignored Raven and continued playing.  
  
Raven: Boys.  
  
Raven closed her book and placed it on the table. She walked to the kitchen table where Starfire was cooking some kind of yellow liquid with big brown chunks of meat in a pot.  
  
Starfire: You know Raven, you should read in your room.  
  
Raven: If I read in my room, I would feel more depressed. Besides, the sofa is the only thing comfortable around here. (looking at the pot) What are you cooking?  
  
Starfire: I am preparing a wondrous delicacy on Tamaran. It's called Tohomanys soup. It has parts of a Monanuia's liver swimming around in the waters of Halakuzi.  
  
Raven: O.K. that's it. When we get to the mall, I'm going to get you an earth cookbook.  
  
Starfire: Why?  
  
Raven: So that way you'll learn on how to cook real food.  
  
Starfire: What's wrong with my Tamaranean cooking? Do you like my food Raven?  
  
Raven doesn't want to make Starfire sad. The last time she cooked something from Tamaran, the whole team got sick for three days. Raven was about to tell Starfire about her cooking until the T.V. screen started to say something.  
  
Game: Mitsurugi Wins!  
  
Mitsurugi: Pretentious fool!  
  
Cyborg: Booya! Who da man? I da man!  
  
Robin: No way, you cheated somehow.  
  
Cyborg: Sorry Rob, but I played fair and square.  
  
Robin: Now I know how Beast Boy feels after losing to Cy.  
  
Starfire: Speaking of Beast Boy, where could our green friend be.  
  
Raven: I don't know. I haven't seen him around lately, and that's good for me.  
  
Robin: Yeah, he was absent for training the past three days, and his mind's been distracted during our missions. I better go see what's up with him.  
  
Robin went to the elevator and exited the living room. Raven levitated to Cyborg and started whispering to his ear.  
  
Raven: (whispering) Starfire's cooking more of her favorite meals again. Start heating up those Hot Pockets.  
  
Robin went to Beast Boy's room and checked to see if he's there. There were a number of old tofu, comics, game guides, and a lot of other useless crap, but no Beast Boy. He then checked the indoor pool, the weight room, and the bathroom, but he couldn't find Beast Boy. He then heard a dog whimpering in the room that once belonged to Terra. Robin approached the door and the automatic door opened to let him in. Robin looked around the room and everything was still intact, even the desert wallpaper was still painted on. Robin then spotted a green dog whimpering on Terra's bed.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, what are you doing here?  
  
Beast Boy didn't say a word.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy...  
  
Beast Boy then morphed back to his human self.  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry Robin, I guess I was caught in the moment.  
  
Robin sat next to Beast Boy on the bed.  
  
Robin: You miss Terra, don't you Beast Boy?  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah... Why did she do that? Why did she sacrifice herself? She should've stayed with us.  
  
Robin: Listen, I understand you miss her. But what she did saved our lives and the city. She understood what's right and risk her life to save us all. You should be proud of her Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: Then why did she decide to betray us in the first place? We should've known that before she joined Slade.  
  
Robin: I don't know Beast Boy. Maybe it's because she wanted to control her powers. She didn't want to work for Slade, but she had no choice. I don't blame her for her actions it just that-  
  
Beast Boy: You know what. I think Terra betrayed us because of you.  
  
Robin: Me? Why does this have to do with-  
  
Beast Boy: Don't play dumb Robin, I know you were the one turned Terra against us! You told her that her powers were out of control, which's why she ran away!  
  
Robin: We went over this before Beast Boy, I just found out, I didn't know she kept it as a secret.  
  
Beast Boy: Then you should've kept your mouth shut! No thanks to you, she's gone!  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, please calm down. Try to understand that I didn't mean to-  
  
Beast Boy: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Beast Boy ran out of Terra's room, Robin quickly followed him.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy!  
  
Beast Boy went into his room and locked the door. Robin tried to open it but it won't budge.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, open this door right now! I can explain myself.  
  
Beast Boy: Too late for an explanation, you all ready caused the damage!  
  
Robin: Listen Beast Boy, what happened back then was a small mistake. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, I mean we're only human.  
  
Beast Boy: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Robin decided to leave Beast Boy alone for a while. What he didn't know is that the rest of the team was standing in the hallway with concern.  
  
Starfire: Is Beast Boy still upset about Terra?  
  
Robin looked up to his team for an answer.  
  
Robin: Yeah, he's still upset about Terra.  
  
Raven: It's weird you know. I mean, we got over Terra's death, but Beast Boy couldn't get over it.  
  
Cyborg: I don't blame BB, he was the only person Terra got close to for a while until...  
  
The team then had sad looks on their faces.  
  
Robin: Look, I know it's been hard for all of us since Terra died, but we were able to leave it behind us. Just give Beast Boy a few days, I'm sure he'll get over it.  
  
The Titans walked away from Beast Boy's room. It's two in the morning and all the Titans were sleeping soundlessly in their rooms, everyone except Beast Boy. He's still awake and he doesn't feel like sleeping at all. He sat on the bunk bed with tears coming down his face when he heard what Robin said today.  
  
Beast Boy: (in thought) How could Robin say that I need to get over Terra? I can't do that; I'll never do that.  
  
Beast Boy then looked at the picture on top of his disk that's filled with items he never use. That picture was him a Terra with the sun setting on the background. Beast Boy then remembered the time when that picture was taken.  
  
_Beast Boy's Flashback  
  
The sun started to set at Jump Cities Pier. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven were at the carnival while Beast Boy and Terra were standing at the edge of the pier. Terra watched as the sun slowly sets into the ocean.  
  
Terra: Wow... What a wonderful view, isn't it Beast Boy?  
  
Beat Boy: Yeah, this is the only thing that keeps me relaxed. When the sun sets, it makes the view look lovely.  
  
Terra took out a digital camera Starfire gave her.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh... What are you doing with that Terra?  
  
Terra: I thought it would be perfect if we capture this image with us in it. Just to remember in later years.  
  
Beast Boy: Good idea.  
  
Terra spotted one of the pedestrians walking past the two Titans.  
  
Terra: Excuse me mister, would you mind if you could take a picture of us.  
  
Pedestrian: Sure, since you two are the Teen Titans.  
  
Terra gave the pedestrian the camera and joined Beast Boy.  
  
Pedestrian: All right kids, on the count of three, say tofu. Ready? One, two, three.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra: Tofu!  
  
End Flashback  
_  
Beast Boy kept staring at the picture with a small smile on his face. But deep down inside him was a sudden sadness and guilt.  
  
Beast Boy: I got to go see her.  
  
Beast Boy left his room and quietly walked out of the Tower without the team knowing it. He then morphed into a hawk and flew away from the island. Ten minutes later, Beast Boy entered a dark cavern that was covered with cold molten rock. He then landed on the ground floor and morphed to his human self. He walked towards a statue of a young female with her arms spread away from her body. At the base of the statue, there's a plaque that reads like this.

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

Beast Boy looked at the statue and felt something sinking in his heart. It felt like someone had ripped the happiness and friendship out of his body and left it out. A tear came out of his eye and he wiped it off his cheek. Since no one was around, Beast Boy decided to talk to the statue.  
  
Beast Boy: Hello Terra. How are you? It's been a week since you saved this city, since you sacrifice yourself. Things have changed since you were gone. Robin and Starfire are becoming closer, Raven is more solitary then before, and Cyborg is well just plain Cyborg. We also got news that Speedy formed a team in another city, they call themselves the Titans East. Well as the old saying goes, There's strength in numbers. You know I heard Robin and he said that I need to get over you, to forget about you. Well, I can't do that. I don't want to forget about you, forget the memories we had together. It's not right. I then said to Robin that it was his fault that you left us and joined Slade. But there's only one person that was responsible about what happened to you. That person was me.  
  
Beast Boy went to his knees and started to cry.  
  
Beast Boy: It's all my fault. I should've stopped you before you left the tower. I didn't tell Robin about your secret, he just found out. He didn't mean to hurt you, we were just trying to comfort you. And me, well to me you more then just a friend. Terra, I- I- I loved you...  
  
Beast Boy lifted his head and saw water dripping off Terra's plaque. At first he thought that water was leaking in the cavern. But when he stood up, he saw tears coming out of the statue's eyes.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra?  
  
**That's the end of the first chapter. There's more where that came from. Please review.**


	2. The Kipuzoth Acid

**This is the second chapter of the story. This is all about finding a way to bring Terra back, until Starfire discovered a way to bring her back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.  
**  
Chapter 2: The Kipuzoth Acid  
  
Twenty minutes later, the rest of the Titans got the call from Beast Boy and came to the cavern where Terra sacrificed herself. Cyborg had his hand held computer on his arm on and checked the statue. The rest of the team gathered around Beast Boy wondering what's he talking about.  
  
Raven: Let me get this straight. You woke us up at three in the morning to visit Terra's grave again? I know how you feel about her, but it's a little too early for an anniversary.  
  
Beast Boy: If you listen to me, then you'll understand.  
  
Robin: All right, Beast Boy, why do you wake us up so early.  
  
Beast Boy: O.K. here's the deal. I was in my room, but I didn't feel like sleeping at all. So I decided to go to her grave, just to take a few things off my chest. When I said what I felt about her, water came out of her eyes. It was like she was crying and-  
  
Raven: Could you say it in English, so we can understand you.  
  
Beast Boy: What I'm trying to say, is that Terra is still alive underneath all that molten rock.  
  
Robin: Uh Beast Boy, have you been eating that left over pizza again?  
  
Beast Boy: I'm serious dude, Terra is in that stone state, waiting for us to free her.  
  
Raven: It's official, he lost it.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm not losing it!  
  
Starfire: I agree with Raven, Beast Boy. I've been watching a channel that talked about volcanoes and they said that anyone who gets attacked by volcanic ash and lava would die instantly underneath it.  
  
Beast Boy: Then why were there tears coming out of her eyes? Answer me that Star.  
  
Starfire: Uh...  
  
Raven: Beast Boy, in case you didn't notice, there's water dripping everywhere in this dark cave. It's possible that the water landed on Terra's stoned face and cascaded down to the plaque.  
  
Beast Boy: Impossible! I saw tears coming out of her with my own eyes. I know she's alive, I got proof (pointing at the statue) right there.  
  
Robin: You must be seeing things Beast Boy. There's no way that Terra's alive in there.  
  
Cyborg: Actually Robin, he's telling the truth.  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Raven turned to Cyborg with complete confusion on their faces.  
  
Robin: What are you talking about?  
  
Cyborg: You gotta check this out.  
  
The rest of the team gathered around Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg: I made an x-ray diagnostic on Terra's statue and I found something quite unreal.  
  
The Titans looked at Cyborg's mini computer on his arm and found something disturbing. What they found is that the statue has a pulse, a small pulse but a pulse.  
  
Robin: You're kidding, right Cyborg?  
  
Cyborg: I'm not kidding Rob. There's a heart beating underneath all that ash and rock. Terra is still alive.  
  
Beast Boy: Ha! Told you so.  
  
Starfire: But that can't be. Terra was underneath all that lava. How could she survive for a week beneath a cold hard casing?  
  
Robin: I don't know Star. Maybe- Maybe when Terra used all of her powers to control the lava, she must be using the rest of it to keep herself alive.  
  
Raven: Well Terra did say that the earth is her home. I guess this is one reason why she calls it her home.  
  
Beast Boy: See, I told you she's alive. All of you never listen. Go Beast Boy. Go Beast Boy. Terra's alive. I'm the man now. Get funky.  
  
Cyborg: Save the celebration for later BB. Right now, we got bad news.  
  
Beast Boy celebration ended when he heard those two words.  
  
Beast Boy: What do you mean bad news?  
  
Cyborg: Yes Terra's alive, but her heart is growing faint, like seventy beats per minute. If we don't get her out in time, her heart will stop and she'll die.  
  
Robin: How long?  
  
Cyborg: Don't know, maybe a week or two.  
  
Beast Boy: Then what are we waiting for? Let's free her.  
  
Beast Boy morphs into a gorilla and approached the statue. Robin quickly blocked Beast Boy's path.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, what are you doing?  
  
Beast Boy's head morphs back to his human head.  
  
Beast Boy: What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to break Terra free from her cold tomb.  
  
Robin: Aren't you forgetting something? If you break the statue, Terra will be killed instantly.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, nevermind. (morphs to his human form) So much for doing it the easy way. Now what are we going to do?  
  
Beast Boy thought it out for a moment, then a light bulb came up to his head.  
  
Beast Boy: I got it! (turning to Raven) Raven!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Beast Boy: When I went into you room, I saw a triangular bookcase filled with books.  
  
Raven: So...  
  
Beast Boy: So, I was wondering if you could grab a book that can resurrect Terra?  
  
Raven: Gee Beast Boy, that sounds like a good idea but there are two problems. One, most of my books are so old, that most of the pages are either missing or ripped. And two, even if I find a complete resurrection spell, I need a number of ingredients, which are really hard to find.  
  
Beast Boy: Then what are we going to do?  
  
Cyborg: According to my read out, the only way to get rid of this solid rock is to use a certain acid to dissolve it.  
  
Beast Boy: Then let's make a couple of calls. I bet that they have some acid that can get Terra out. Who should we call anyways? Wayne Enterprise, S.T.A.R. Labs, Oscorp, or-  
  
Robin: Certain acid Beast Boy. That means an acid that won't hurt Terra on the inside. I don't think all those companies have the right acid we're looking for.  
  
Beast Boy: Then that's it. Terra's gone from us forever.  
  
All the Titans had a look of disappointment until Starfire came in.  
  
Starfire: I know a certain acid that can work.  
  
The Titans looked at Starfire.  
  
Robin: What is it Star?  
  
Starfire: On my home planet, the miners on Tamaran use an acid known as the Kipuzoth acid. It's used to dissolve the outer areas of the rock without scratching or damaging the gemstones inside them.  
  
Cyborg: You think it can work on Terra?  
  
Starfire: I don't know. We never use the acid on a living being before. But it's worth a shot.  
  
Beast Boy: Then it's settled, we'll go to Tamaran and get the Kip- whatever acid.  
  
Starfire: I'm afraid that's a problem. You see we ran out of the Kipuzoth acid ten years ago and the only place that has large amounts of it is on the planet Pusionwatu, and that planet is far away from here.  
  
Robin: How far?  
  
Starfire: About 1,956,345 cunzars, or in earth terms, two years.  
  
Beast Boy: TWO YEARS?! Terra's going to die in two weeks and we have to get to a planet in two years? Forget it, it's all hopeless.  
  
Cyborg: Not all is hopeless BB. You guys remembered when the T-Sub succeeded in space flight?  
  
All: Yeah...  
  
Cyborg: Well, I made a few modifications to it. One of the modifications is the warp speed drive. The T-Sub will go so fast that we can reach our destination in a matter of minutes. Since Starfire said that it'll take us two years to get to Kipuzoth, the T-Sub will get us there in half an hour.  
  
Robin: I don't Cy, this could be risky.  
  
Beast Boy: Come on Robin, this is our only opportunity to get Terra. Think about what Terra did for us, when she saved the tower, when she defeated Slade, when she saved the whole city.  
  
Robin thought about it for a sec and understood Beast Boy. Besides the betrayal, Terra did save the Titans from all kinds of stuff.  
  
Robin: Very well then. All right Titans, listen up.  
  
The Titans gathered around Robin.  
  
Robin: I never thought I say this, but we have ourselves a search and resurrect mission on our hands. We should head back to the tower and start packing for our trip. We'll leave earth in fifteen minutes. Titans, move!  
  
The Titans left the cavern, but Beast Boy stopped and looked at Terra's statue one more time.  
  
Beast Boy: Don't worry Terra, I'll get you back, I promise.  
  
Beast Boy then followed his teammates. At the tower, All the Titans are in the T-Sub that's connected to two big thruster rockets. At the back of the T-Sub are supplies of food, first aid, clothes, bathroom supplies, and sleeping bags.  
  
Robin: Begin system check. Main power, online.  
  
Starfire: Oxygen tanks at maximum.  
  
Raven: Defensive systems, active.  
  
Beast Boy: Communication linkage, operational.  
  
Cyborg: And the warp speed drive is ready to roll.  
  
Robin: All right team, we have to get to Pusionwatu, retrieve the acid, and head back as soon as possible. Terra's fate rest upon our hands.  
  
The launch pad begins to rise up out of the ground and in front of Titans Tower.  
  
Starfire: I hope the city will be O.K. while we're gone.  
  
Robin: Don't worry Star, I already called Batman. He said that half of the League would take care of it while we're away. Titans, launch!  
  
With that said, the thruster rockets exploded, sending the T-Sub up in the air and exiting the Stratosphere. Once they made it into space, the rockets detached themselves from the T-Sub.  
  
Robin: Starfire, you'll be the navigator. Take us to Pusionwatu right away.  
  
Starfire: Affirmative.  
  
Robin: Cyborg, is the warp speed drive ready.  
  
Cyborg: It's all fueled up and ready to go.  
  
Robin: Then let's get going.  
  
Cyborg: All right yall, hold on to your seats. This is going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
Cyborg pressed the warp drive button and the engines started to charge up. Then, in a quick of a flash, the T-Sub quickly vanished with a bright white tape trailing behind it. And so, Operation: Search and Resurrect is officially underway.  
  
**End of Chapter 2, please review.**


	3. Sad Memories

**The Teen Titans begins their adventure in resurrecting Terra. But they too had once happy memories of Terra and have the same guilt Beast Boy has.  
  
_Italics – flashbacks  
_  
Disclaimer: I never own the Titans.  
**  
Chapter 3: Sad Memories  
  
In deep reaches of space, the T-Sub moved in blinding speed past many various planets. Starfire is navigating through space. Even though the sub is too fast for her to see the view, she kept her eyes on the computer monitor that shows the map of the universe.  
  
Robin: Starfire, how far are we from our destination?  
  
Starfire: At the rate of Cyborg's speed of warp and the steering maneuvers, we'll be able to head to Pusionwatu in ten minutes.  
  
Robin: Good, let's keep it that way.  
  
Beast Boy wasn't listening, he was off in his world of guilt. He took out the same picture from his room out of his pants pocket and looked at it. A tear went down her cheek as he felt the despair in his very soul. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with pure concern. He decided to turn off Beast Boy's mic, just to give him some privacy.  
  
Cyborg: Man, I never seen Beast Boy this depressed since his subscription to Mad Magazine was expired.  
  
Starfire: I agree, he's not the fun loving Beast Boy we know so much. What's wrong with our friend?  
  
Raven: He's in love.  
  
Robin: What did you say Raven?  
  
Raven: I'm an empath Robin, I can sense emotions from other people. Beast Boy is in love with Terra ever since he met her. But I also sense guilt and anger inside him as well.  
  
Robin: I feel sorry for Beast Boy you know. He's been an emotional wreck for a while, I guess bringing Terra back can get him back to normal. After all, he's not the only one that misses Terra.  
  
_Robin's Flashback  
  
Outside Titans Tower, Robin and Terra were training at the obstacle course. Robin was at the controls while Terra was waiting at the course.  
  
Robin: O.K. Terra, I'm going to increase the danger level to seven. You're ready?  
  
Terra: I'm ready Robin.  
  
Robin: Countdown initiated.  
  
Terra tightened her fists as they glow yellow. When the timer reached to zero, a disc launcher from far away raised up from the ground and fired razor sharp discs. Terra raised her hands up and big boulders came out of the ground and floated in the air. Terra jumped from one boulder to another, avoiding the razor disks. She then threw a big boulder at the launcher, crushing it in an instant, and landed on the ground safely. Just then, pointed spears appeared out of the ground in a straight line behind her. Terra kept running until a metallic wall raised from the ground in front of her, blocking her path. Terra moved her glowing hand to the left side as a boulder hovered towards her. She landed on it and flew away seconds before the spears reached the dead end. Terra kept flying on the boulder until high dept lasers attacked it. Terra glided through the air avoiding the lasers. The last laser hit the boulder, exploding it in pieces and sending Terra down to the ground.  
  
Robin: Terra!  
  
Robin aborted the program, took out his grappling hook, and launched it at one of the tree limbs. He swung hard and got launched up in the air, grabbing Terra before she hit the ground. He safely landed on the ground and checked to see if Terra's O.K.  
  
Robin: Terra, are you hurt?  
  
Terra: Eh, I had better.  
  
They both snickered for a bit then went back to training. This time Terra was at the controls and Robin was in the field.  
  
Robin: All right Terra, send the danger level up to eight.  
  
Terra was about to until she thought about pranking Robin. She cranked the danger shift to twelve and started the program. Robin waited for the course to begin when the clock went to zero. But instead of his usual course, there were big robots that have laser machine guns for hands. They start firing at Robin but Robin hid behind a rocky wall. He immediately looked up to see Terra at the control center, laughing hysterically.  
  
Robin: VERY FUNNY TERRA, VERY FUNNY!  
  
End Robin's Flashback  
  
Raven's Flashback  
  
Raven: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...  
  
Raven was meditating in her room in order to control her powers. She then decided to have some herbal tea. She left her room and entered the living room when she saw someone watching the window/TV. When she walked to towards the sofa, she saw Terra flipping through the channels.  
  
Raven: Terra?  
  
Terra: Oh Raven, I didn't know you're here.  
  
Raven: I'm always in my room meditating, besides, I need to get my tea.  
  
Raven went into the kitchen, poured her tea and sat next to Terra on the sofa.  
  
Raven: I'm surprised that you're still here. Where are the others?  
  
Terra: Beast Boy and the others went to the theater to see a Nightmare on Elm Street movie marathon. I don't want to see it because it's scary and it'll give me nightmares.  
  
Raven: Well at least you're not the only one who doesn't like scary movies. Last time I watched a horror movie like that, the fear inside me escaped with my powers and start terrorizing my friends.  
  
Terra: Really? Well, looks like we won't watch any horror movies anytime soon.  
  
Both Raven and Terra watched the screen for a while until Raven got an idea.  
  
Raven: Hey Terra, are you busy tonight?  
  
Terra: No. Why you ask?  
  
Raven snapped her fingers and two tickets appeared out of her hands.  
  
Raven: I got two tickets to see Evanescence in concert. You want to see them?  
  
Terra: I heard about them, I never got a chance listening to their music.  
  
Raven: Then I'll take that as a yes.  
  
That night at the Aiwa arena, the two Titans were enjoying the Evanescence concert. Actually, Terra cheering on the band while Raven was just watching the show. After the show, everyone exited the arena, especially Terra and Raven.  
  
Terra: Wow, that show was awesome! I didn't know you like Evanescence Raven.  
  
Raven: Yes well, their music shows emotion from the heart. And their lead singer, Amy Lee, is a lot like me.  
  
Terra: Is it because you guys like to wear dark clothes?  
  
Raven: No, it's that she express how she feels by song and how she- Wait a minute, what's wrong with the way I dress?  
  
Terra: Uh, nothing. Let's head back to the tower. I bet the others are still shaking from all those Freddy movies.  
  
Terra raised one of her hands as a boulder came to her. She jumped on it and glided through the air. Raven levitated off the ground followed Terra.  
  
End Raven's Flashback  
  
Cyborg's Flashback  
  
Cyborg and Terra were at the garage fixing the T-Car. Cyborg was checking the engine while Terra was looking at the bottom part of the car. Cyborg took out the oil stick to check the level.  
  
Cyborg: Hmmm... Looks like the oil is low, better refill it. Terra, you see a tank that's labeled oil?  
  
Terra: Yeah.  
  
Cyborg: There's a cap on it, just unscrew it.  
  
Terra followed Cyborg's order and unscrewed the cap of the tank. Cyborg went over to the storage area and took out a bottle of Castrol GTX High Mileage oil. He then almost forgot to talk to Terra about one more thing.  
  
Cyborg: Oh Terra, you need to put a tray underneath the oil tank.  
  
Terra: Any good reason why I need to-  
  
Before she finished her question, Terra let go of the cap, letting the oil gush on her face.  
  
Cyborg: Because the oil would start to leak and-  
  
Cyborg turned around and looked at Terra covered head to toe with dripping oil.  
  
Cyborg: Oops, guess I should've warned you about that earlier. (small laughter)  
  
Terra: Then I guess this makes us even.  
  
Cyborg: What do you mean?  
  
Terra ran to Cyborg and squirted him with the bottle of oil he had in his hands. His metal armor was soaked with oil. Terra started laughing about it.  
  
Cyborg: Oh no you didn't!  
  
Cyborg grabbed two more bottles of Castrol and fired them on Terra. Terra dodged them and grabbed two bottles on the table. She then squirted the bottles at Cyborg, but he ducked behind a tool dware. They continued on firing on each other, laughing and having a great time.  
  
End Cyborg's Flashback  
  
Starfire's Flashback  
  
It's a beautiful day at the mall in Jump City, as Starfire and Terra were trying on clothes at Limited Too.  
  
Terra: Hey Starfire, how do I look?  
  
Terra came out of the dressing room wearing a black tank top reading "Love to Shop", super hip jeans, and a pair of Skechers.  
  
Starfire: You look wondrous friend, like a Gozubes. What do you think about my look?  
  
Starfire wore a short sleeve Supergirl tee shirt, a pink Twill Flounce skirt, and a pair of Tropical Rainbow flip-flops.  
  
Terra: Beautiful Star, beautiful.  
  
After a couple of clothes they had on, the two bought the clothes and walked out of the store carrying bags of them.  
  
Starfire: Friend Terra, you're the only friend I know that buys all these fabrics and cottons.  
  
Terra: Well, when I go to different places, I need to buy something that won't ware away and get ripped to shreds. I wonder how the boys feel when they see the credit card bill next month.  
  
Starfire: I can assure you that our friends would feel all right with that. Beast Boy and Cyborg bought too many video games that all the numbers on the bottom of the white sheet of paper was huge.  
  
Terra: Really, well let's see what happens next month. (looking at another store) Hey Star look, they got 50% off make up at Nodstroms. Wanna go.  
  
Starfire: Affirmative, maybe they'll have light purple eyeliner.  
  
Both Terra and Starfire entered Nodstrom.  
  
End Starfire's flashback  
_  
Starfire bowed her head down in disappointment.  
  
Starfire: I believe we all missed Terra so much. Even if she betrayed us and was working with Slade, she's still our friend.  
  
Cyborg: Well you can blame most of on Slade, he was the one who controlled Terra with that suit he gave her.  
  
Robin: Maybe, but Beast Boy was right about me. Maybe it was my fault that Terra betrayed us.  
  
Raven: What are you talking about Robin?  
  
Robin: I told Terra that her powers were unstable and she needed training to control them. I didn't know she was keeping it a secret. If I should've kept quiet about that then none of this would've happen.  
  
Starfire: Don't blame yourself Robin, it was a mistake you made that you thought was right. Everyone makes mistakes, even the people of Tamaran.  
  
Robin: I know that Star, but I must've hurt Terra's feelings.  
  
Raven: Well look on the bright side Robin, if it wasn't for Terra's betrayal, then the whole city would've been destroyed.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah, Terra gave up her own life to save ours and the city. We should proud of her.  
  
Robin: You're right Cy. And you know what, when we bring Terra back to life, we'll let her join the team again. After all, people like Terra; deserve a second chance in life.  
  
A beep then interrupted the Titans conversation. Starfire looked at the screen and the red blinking light was getting closer of a brown planet. Cyborg turned Beast Boy's mic back on.  
  
Starfire: Robin, we're almost at our destination.  
  
Robin: Very well. Cyborg, deactivate the warp speed drive.  
  
Cyborg: Roger that.  
  
Cyborg turned off the warp drive and the ship slowed down and showed a brown planet with rivers all around them.  
  
Beast Boy: So is this Pusionwatu?  
  
Starfire: That's it.  
  
Robin: Then lets land this baby. Starfire, maneuver us for landing. Raven, activate the heat shields.  
  
The T-Sub positioned itself for landing as it entered the atmosphere. The heat shield protected the T-Sub for impact as the Titans entered Pusionwatu.  
  
**End of Chapter 3. Please Review.**


	4. The Bluamibals

**The Titans made it to Pusionwatu and began their search. Their search got interrupted by an army of Bluamibals. Will the Titans defeat them, or will they be the main course?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Bluamibals are the blue cannibals from the movie, "Galaxy Quest". If you didn't see the movie I suggest that you go to the nearest Blockbuster store and rent the video or DVD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Galaxy Quest.**

Chapter 4: The Bluamibals

Minutes passed as the T-Sub exited the atmosphere and safely landed on the hard ground of Pusionwatu. All the Titans looked around and saw nothing but desert cliffs with a few alien like shrubs.

Robin: O.K., we made it to the planet. Now all we have to do is to find the Kipuzoth acid.

Cyborg: But the only problem is where are we going to find this acid in a planet so desolent? And above all else, what does it look like? Starfire.

Starfire: Well the acid glows a yellow like substance and it's hidden underneath the surface. I believe there's a mine on this planet, but I don't know where.

Beast Boy: Great, this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Robin: Not if we start the search right away.

Starfire: should we start with the splitting Robin?

Robin: Well-

Cyborg: Hold that thought Robin. I think it's time to try out another improvement to the T-Sub.

Cyborg pushed a button on his control council then the T-Sub started to shake. In a matter of seconds, two tank like tires appeared from underneath the sub.

Raven: You've been a busy bee, huh Cyborg?

Cyborg: You bet Raven. Now let me control the sub and enjoy the ride.

Cyborg drove the T-Sub down the rocky path while the Titans search for the Kipuzoth mine. They been doing this for four days and they couldn't find the mine. Just as they were about to lose hope, Raven spotted a tall crane at the other side of the hill.

Raven: (pointed at the crane) I think I found something.

The T-Sub moved to where Raven was pointing at and stopped at the top of the hill. All the Titans got out of the sub and looked at the place. The area was filled with future like equipment but most of it was rusting due to the fact that no one was using them.

Cyborg: Looks like this is the place guys.

Beast Boy: Yeah, but where are the miners?

Robin: I don't know. But we have to find the entrance to get the acid.

Robin took his binoculars out of his utility belt and searched the area. He then spotted a cave with metallic borders and a cart railing that enters the tunnel.

Robin: Found it. Let's go Titans.

The team walked down the hill and approached the mining area. They continued to look around at the surroundings until Starfire saw a little blue being coming out of the side of the wall.

Starfire: (gasped) Everyone hide!

The team followed Star's order and hid behind a stone slab.

Robin: What's the trouble Star?

Starfire: Look over there, but don't show yourself.

The team quickly looked up and saw a number of blue people drinking at the water hole, then went back hiding.

Raven: You want us to hide from those blue babies?

Starfire: Those are not babies, those are Bluamibals. They are the one of the dangerous beings in the universe.

Beast Boy: Oh come on Star, they look harmless.

Cyborg: (being sarcastic) Yeah they look peaceful, like the four red eyed birds in Raven's mind.

Beast Boy just ignored that comment and looked at the Bluamibals again. He then spotted a Bluamibal with a broken leg, limping it's way towards the water hole.

Beast Boy: Ah, the poor guy...

Beast was about to come out of his hiding space to help the Bluamibal. But Starfire pulled him back as quick as possible.

Starfire: Are you on the road of stupidity? You can't let the Bluamibals see you!

Beast Boy: But one of them is hurt, we need to help it.

Robin: Star's right Beast Boy, we're in another planet and we don't know what dangers we're facing.

Beast Boy: But we should help them on the injured. (looking at the Bluamibals) Look, they're helping it.

The Titans looked at the water hole where the Bluamibals were drinking. One of them helped the injured one to the water hole. As the injured one drank in the water hole, another Bluamibal was whispering to the one next to it. They then opened their mouth, showing their razor sharp teeth. Soon, every Bluamibal was attacking the injured one, eating him alive. When all the Titans saw that, they immediately hide in their hiding place.

Beast Boy: O.K., next time when Starfire say something about a dangerous being, I'll take her word for it. I'm going to take a wild guess. The Bluamibals eat their injured kind and anyone who intrudes in their territory gets eaten too. Right?

Starfire: Agree.

Beast Boy: Then let's get out of here before they have us as the main course.

Robin: No Beast Boy. We need to get in the mine and retrieve the acid to save Terra.

Beast Boy: I was afraid he was going to say that.

Cyborg: So Robin, (activating his sonic cannon) do you have a plan?

Robin: We'll stay close and sneak into the mine. As long as we stay quiet and avoid any detection, we'll be all right.

Little did they know is that another Bluamibal was looking at the Titans hiding from the others. It was then that Raven felt a presence watching them. She turned around and saw the Bluamibal watching her.

Raven: Uh guys...

The Titans looked at Raven and turned to what she saw. The Bluamibal looked in shock and alerted the others with a loud shriek. Cyborg quickly pointed his cannon and fired at the Bluamibal, sending it flying out of the mining area. The rest of the Bluamibals heard the shriek and headed towards the stone slab the Titans were hiding. Robin took his Bo staff out of his utility belt.

Robin: So much for sneaking in. Titans, Go!

The Titans sprang out of the slab and attacked the Bluamibals on all side. Robin swung his staff left and right and took out every Bluamibal in his sight. Starfire blasted some of her star bolts at the others that were coming for Robin. She immediately used her eye beams to make quick work on the Bluamibals. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at any being that moves. More Bluamibals came running towards him. Cyborg immediately stomp his left foot, causing the ground to crack underneath them. Raven levitated many heavy equipment around the mining area and tossed them at the Bluamibals. One of them grabbed Raven from behind and held on to her back. Raven tried to shake it off but the Bluamibal held on so tight that it almost cracked her back. Fortunate for Raven, Beast Boy was flying in his pterodactyl form and took the Bluamibal off Raven's back. He flew down and morphed into a bull to ram through all Bluamibals. Beast Boy joined Robin and morphed back to his human self. But then he saw more of the Bluamibals coming out of every cliff wall and tunnel.

Beast Boy: Dude, how many of these freaks are there?

Robin: I don't know Beast Boy. But we have to get into that mine no matter what.

Robin took out three exploding disks and threw them at one of the cliffs. When the disks exploded, an avalanche enclosed one of the cliffs that the Bluamibal army was coming through. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a T-Rex and used his tail to knock off the rest of the army. Starfire blast more star bolts at some of the Bluamibals but the rest were waiting on top of a strangely shaped crane waiting for the right moment to strike. They immediately jumped on Starfire sending her crashing down to the ground. Cyborg immediately saw the attack and headed towards her aid.

Cyborg: Hang on Star!

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, knocking each Bluamibal off of Starfire. Cyborg aided Starfire to see if she was hurt. He was immediately interrupted when a Bluamibal was driving a futuristic bulldozer. Both Starfire and Cyborg combined their strengths to stop the bulldozer, but the bulldozer was too strong for them. Raven saw her colleagues in danger and decided to help.

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

Raven lifted a huge crate and tossed it at the bulldozer, knocking the Bluamibal unconscious. Starfire and Cyborg tagged team and blast every Bluamibal around them. Raven covered the two Titans in a black ball and floated them to both Robin and Beast Boy, who were still busy with the rest of the Bluamibals. The rest of the Titans then dropped in and took out the rest of Bluamibals. No matter how hard the team tried, the Bluamibals kept on coming for them. The Titans were cornered behind a cliff wall, positioning themselves for battle while an army of Bluamibals surrounded them.

Cyborg: Aw man, they're too many of them. We're not going to make it!

Beast Boy: So Robin, do you have another plan?

Robin: Working on it.

One of the Bluamibals stepped out of the group and begins to say something.

Bluamibal 1: If you want to survive, you should leave this place and never come back again.

Starfire put down her star bolts and approached the Bluamibal.

Starfire: We don't mean to fight you. We're just here to get the Kipuzoth acid.

Bluamibal 2: You know about the acid?

Starfire: Of course, the people from Tamaran use the acid you have.

Bluamibal 1: Give us a minute.

A few of the Bluamibals gathered around for a private conversation. The Titans don't know what's going on. The Bluamibals ended their conversation and gave the Titans their answer.

Bluamibals 1: If you want the Kipuzoth acid, you need to speak to the elders of the Bluamibals. If you can discharge your powers, then you can follow us to the elders.

Starfire: Understand.

The Titans sceece their fight and followed one of the Bluamibals to their cavern. Robin approached Starfire with a little confusion in his face.

Robin: I thought you said that these creeps are dangerous.

Starfire: I did. But when you do some communication with the Bluamibals, they won't attack you. It's what the people on your planet call a negotiation.

The Titans followed the Bluamibal into one of the caverns, not knowing what's going to happen.

**End of Chapter 4, Please Review.**


	5. Making Deals

**The Teen Titans visit the elders of the Bluamibals to get the Kipuzoth acid. But before they do that, they must pass a task that the Bluamibals failed to do. What is this task?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5: Making Deals

One of the Bluamibals led the Teen Titans into one of the caves, which is the home of the Bluamibals. The Titans were amazed of the inside the cavern. There were multiple holes that the Bluamibals live in and glowing crystals that illuminate light all over the caverns. They then approached two huge stone doors. Two Bluamibals were guarding the doors in case invaders attacked the place. The Bluamibal approached one of the guards.

Bluamibal Guard: Who goes there?

Bluamibal 1: These strangers are here to talk to the elders. They want the Kipuzoth acid.

Bluamibal Guard: Please proceed.

The stone doors suddenly open as a white light blinded the team for the moment. Once they got their sights back, the Titans entered through the stone doors. Each Titan stood in shock about how big the elders' room is. There was a curved shape stone slab table at the end of the room. Six Bluamibal elders with white beards and they sat far away from each other on well-designed rock chairs. Above the elders heads there was a big Bluamibal statue holding a strangely shaped sword and had wings on the back. And on the roof were a number of different colored crystals shining throughout the area. The Elders looked at each of the Titan with pure suspicion as the Bluamibal approached the Elders.

Bluamibal 1: Forgive me on this interruption my elders, but we have ourselves a small dilemma. These beings came from another world in search of the Kipuzoth acid. They attacked us for no reason and-

Elder 1: Leave us.

Bluamibal 1: Yes, my elder.

The Bluamibal left the room, leaving the Titans with the Elders.

Elder 1: Who are you creatures that intrude on our land?

Robin: I'm Robin. The people behind me are Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. We're the Teen Titans from Earth, third planet from the Solar System.

Elder 2: And why did you attack our people for no reason?

Robin: We didn't attack your people, we we're trying to defend ourselves from them. We didn't know you creatures live in these mines.

Elder 3: We like to keep our kind a secret. What surprises us is that you know about the Kipuzoth acid.

Starfire: Actually, I know about the acid you have.

Starfire slowly approached Robin and looked at the Elders.

Elder 1: The orange skin, those eyes, the hair color. I know what you are. You are a Tamaranean, are you?

Starfire: Yes I am.

Elder 3: And how do you know about the acid we have?

Starfire: On my planet, we use the acid for the gemstones underneath the hard rock. It's a safer way to leave the gems of Tamaran unharmed.

Elder 4: Do you need the acid for the Tamaranean miners on your planet.

Starfire: No, the acid's for something else.

Elder 4: What?

Starfire was about to answer the question until Robin stopped her and answered the question himself.

Robin: You see, we need the acid for a friend.

Elder 2: A friend?

Robin: Yes. She was part of the team for a while and a good friend of ours. One day, she made a mistake that almost cost our lives. She then understood her mistake and fixed it herself. However, she made the ultimate sacrifice to save us from destruction. She got incased in a stone state and remained there for almost two weeks. We found out that she's alive in the statue and Starfire told us about the acid you have. So we went to your planet and searched for the acid for the past four days. Please understand that if we don't get that acid to her as soon as possible, we will loose her forever.

The Bluamibal Elders heard every word Robin said and understood. They then looked at each Titan and saw a look of sadness and guilt. They talked about it for a moment and responded to Robin's plead.

Elder 1: Robin, we understand how you feel about what happened to your team for over a week. Losing a certain friend is hard to get through in life. And what your friend did, sacrificing herself to save yours, she did what was right for the team. I'll tell you what. We'll give you the acid only if you do us small favor. A task to be exact.

Robin: What sort of task?

Elder 2: You can see that the Bluamibals are a very strong and powerful race. However, our population is increasing dramatically then usual. And with space scarce around these caverns, it's growing increasingly hard.

Elder 3: The only place that has enough room for our race is in that mine you saw today. Unfortunately, there's a being in that mine that won't let us in. That being is called the Griknack.

Robin: The what?

Starfire: The Griknack. They are an endangered race of rock creatures that only care about destroying anything in their path.

Elder 5: The Tamaranean's right. They're two of them on this planet. The first one, we use to destroy the intruders that invade our land. However it disappeared a few years ago by a ship drifting above our planet. If you can defeat the Griknack then we can have more space for our race.

Beast Boy: Wait a sec. Why do you want us to fight a rock monster? You should let your people fight the Grik- whatever it is.

Elder 3: We tried that green one. We sent half the army down the mine to stop the Griknack but none of them didn't make it out alive.

Raven: Gee, I wonder why?

Elder 2: We believed that the Griknack must've set traps for them. Even if some of them made it out of the traps, they never stood a chance against the Griknack. We thought all hope was lost.

Robin: So what you're trying to say is that if we defeat the Griknack, not only will you have more room for your race, but you'll give us the Kipuzoth acid.

Elder 1: Indeed. One of our kind told us that you have powers stronger then the Griknack's strength and could pass through its traps easily. If you destroy the Griknack, we'll give you enough of the Kipuzoth acid for your friend. Do we have a deal?

Robin heard every word the Elder said and understood what it was trying to say.

Robin: Deal.

Elder 1: Splendid. Your mission begins tomorrow in the morning. In the meantime, you need to get some sleep after what you experienced. You may now leave.

The stone doors slowly opened and the Teen Titans left the room. They then started to feel concerned about this mission.

Cyborg: Robin, Are you sure you know what you're doing? This isn't going to be a walk in the park you know.

Robin: Don't worry Cy, we'll be all right.

Raven: But do you think we'll be able to succeed in this type of mission? I mean, they said that this Girknack is strong and there are traps it set up.

Robin: I understand this is going to be a difficult mission, but we have no other choice. Besides, the sooner we're done with this, the sooner we'll get Terra back to the team.

Beast Boy heard Robin and stopped walking. He then thought about what happened between him and Terra and his heart sunk in a pool of despair.

Beast Boy: (in thought) If she comes back.

Beast Boy then continued walking out of the exit, joining the rest of the team.

**End of Chapter 5, Please Review.**


	6. Listen to your Heart

**Beast Boy is depressed about Terra because he kept a secret from his team. When Raven told him what happened, he told her the truth about Terra. Raven insists that Beast Boy must listen to his heart.**

**_Italics – flashbacks_**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't own them.**

Chapter 6: Listen to your Heart

After a nice dinner and the bragging between tofu and meat, the Teen Titans were sleeping in their sleeping bags next to the T-Sub. However, Beast Boy was still awake and was sitting at the edge of the hill, facing the mining area. He looked at the picture of both him and Terra with the sun setting in the background. Beast Boy could feel his soul growing cold as tears came down his face.

Beast Boy: (in thought) She's not coming back to the team. Even when Robin said it, she's not coming back. It's because it was all my fault. My fault Terra betrayed us, my fault she sacrificed herself.

Raven: Why is it your fault?

Beast Boy turned his head to the right and got startled for a second. Raven (without her cloak on) was next to him wondering what Beast Boy's saying.

Beast Boy: Raven! What are you doing here?

Raven: Can't sleep, thought I should meditate for a while. But it looks like I not going to be alone. (sits next to Beast Boy) So what happened?

Beast Boy: Uh... What do you mean?

Raven: Don't play dumb on my Beast Boy. You said it was your fault that Terra betrayed us. Tell me.

Beast Boy: I have no idea what you're saying.

Raven: Beast Boy, I can read your mind. You're hiding something.

Beast Boy couldn't take it. Raven was getting more suspicious and was going to make it worse. Beast Boy had no other choice.

Beast Boy: All right fine, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell the others.

Raven: I Promise.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and began his story.

Beast Boy: That night, when you guys were attacked by Slade's minions at the Tower, Terra took me out on a date and we went to an amusement park. We had a great time and had some fun. That was until Slade came and attacked us. We hid into the House of Mirrors. That was when Slade told me that Terra was with him the whole time. She was training with him, and gave him all our strengths and weaknesses. I thought I didn't believe him, but Terra admitted it.

_Beast Boy's Flashback_

_At the House of Mirrors, Terra was running away while Beast Boy and Slade we're fighting each other. She then stopped and looked at her own image, filled with fear. She fell to her knees, feeling sorry about what happened. Giving Slade the information he needs about the Titans weaknesses and defenses made her guilty of her actions._

_Terra: Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen._

_Beast Boy went to Terra, now that he knew the truth._

_Beast Boy: Then why did you let it?_

_Terra: I don't know O.K., I don't know. Slade, he helped me save me from myself. He said I owed him but-_

_Beast Boy: So it was all a game? You were just pretending?_

_Terra: No, you said you'd be my friend no matter what. Remember?_

_Beast Boy quickly turned his back away from Terra._

_Beast Boy: Slade was right. You don't have any friends._

_End Beast Boy's Flashback_

Raven: Whoa, you really said that?

Beast Boy gave a small nod.

Raven: Why did you say that?

Beast Boy: I don't know Rae. I don't know what came over me that day. Deep down inside, I loved her, but that love was mixed by a lot of other emotions. Emotions like anger, sadness, hurt, confusion, and hatred. When I said that she didn't have any friends, Terra became a whole different person. When she attacked us, I saw her eyes filled with rage. And when she sacrificed herself, I saw her eyes filled with despair and sorrow. That is why it's all my fault she's in that stone state.

Raven: Well, Robin said that you blamed him for Terra leaving us and joining Slade. When he said that she can't control her powers and-

Beast Boy: No Raven, I only said that just to keep the secret away from them. If Robin or the others found out what really happened to Terra, they would be upset about it.

Raven: I don't think they'll be upset Beast Boy. If you tell them what really happened to Terra, I'm sure they'll forgive you. And when we bring Terra back to life and put her back on the team, I'm sure she'll forgive you too.

Beast Boy: She's not coming back.

Raven: What did you say?

Beast Boy: I said she's not coming back. Don't you get it!? I said something stupid to her and she took it hard. If we free Terra and tell her to be back on the team, she'll run away like she always does. Even if we convince her, Terra won't forgive us. And it's all because I said she doesn't have any friends. Maybe Star was right all along. Maybe I still am a Glorbag.

Raven heard every word Beast Boy said. She can tell that Beast Boy's mind is troubled and he doesn't know what to do. She then decides to take action.

Raven: Beast Boy, what does your heart say?

Beast Boy: Excuse me.

Raven: I know it's sounds stupid but trust me. When I was little on Azarath I always have doubts about my powers, sometimes I even thought about causing suicide once or twice. But my mom always tell me listen to my heart, that it's the one that makes the choices and decisions. If I haven't listen to my heart, I would never joined the Teen Titans, and become a friend of the team. Look, I know your mind said that Terra's going to leave, but what does your heart say about her?

Beast Boy: I don't know where you're going with this.

Raven: Just listen to your heart, then you'll understand.

Beast Boy thought Raven was crazy, but decided to follow her. He placed his hand on his chest feeling his heart beat.

Raven: Now, what does your heart say about Terra?

Beast Boy listened to his heart but heard nothing but thumps. All of a sudden, the thumps in heart started to say something. It's like his heart is answering the question.

Beast Boy: My heart- My heart tells me that Terra will stay with us.

Raven: And why would she stay with us?

Beast Boy listened to his heart again feeling the warmth coming back to him.

Beast Boy: Because I loved her and Terra loves me.

Raven: That's right. When Terra first met you, not only she enjoyed your jokes, but she loved your looks, charms, and you saved her a number of times. That's why she took you out on the date while we were under attack. She wanted to protect you, to stay out of harms way. But Slade came in and messed up everything for her. (placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder) Don't worry Beast Boy, I know that deep inside Terra's heart, she still trusts us, and she still loves you.

Beast Boy gave a warm smile to Raven.

Beast Boy: Thanks Raven.

Raven: Don't mention it. Now get some sleep; we have to get ready for the Griknack.

Both Raven and Beast Boy walked back to the T-Sub. Beast Boy stopped and looked up at the stars. A shooting star came out of nowhere as Beast Boy wished on it.

Beast Boy: (in thought) I wish that Terra would be back on the team and back in my life.

**End of Chapter 6. Sorry it's a little short. I'll make it longer next time. Please Review.**


	7. The Griknack’s Traps

**The Titans have entered the mine. Now all they have to do is to survive the traps that the Griknack set up. Will they get through without getting hurt?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TITANS! DAMMIT!**

Chapter 7: The Griknack's Traps

It was well in the morning and the Titans are ready to fight the Griknack. The Bluamibals and the Elders gathered to see the Titans enter the mine.

Elder 1: Titans, are you ready to take on the Griknack?

Robin: We're ready for anything.

Elder 1: Very well. Now remember about the traps that the Griknack placed in that mine.

Robin: We'll remember.

Elder 2: We all wish you luck and courage on your battle.

Robin: Thanks. Come on Titans, let's go.

The Titans headed towards the cave as the Bluamibals cheered for their heroes. Each member went into a dark and mysterious mine. Cyborg turned on his miniature flashlight on his shoulder as he proceeded to walk behind the others. The mine was old and rusty and there were cobwebs on most of the equipment.

Raven: Very decorative.

Cyborg: Yeah, looks like no one ever used this mine in a long time. You think the Griknack scared them away.

Robin: Either that or it killed them all.

They continued walking down the dark mine until Starfire saw something very disturbing that made her scream.

Robin: What's the matter Star.

Starfire nervously pointed at what she saw. Cyborg turned his light to that direction and the team stood in shock. A Bluamibal skeleton was sitting on the ground. Next to it is a sign carved in dirt that reads, "Turn Back". Beast Boy quivered in fear by the skeleton.

Beast Boy: I think we'll take the skeleton's advice and leave right away.

Beast Boy quickly walked the other way out when Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's head with his big metal hand and lifted him up. He quickly turned Beast Boy around and placed him in the other direction.

Cyborg: Not yet BB, we have to defeat the Griknack first.

Beast Boy: Wait a sec, did you see the skeleton? That's a sign of things to come.

Robin: Well we need to continue down this mine and destroy the Griknack. It's the only way to get the acid and resurrect Terra.

Beast Boy understood what Robin said and remembered what Raven said last night. He then followed the rest of the team down the mine until he stepped on a strange tile that had a marking on it. When he walked off it, the tile slowly sank into the ground. As the team walked down the cavern, they immediately heard something coming from behind them, like a quick snapping sound.

Robin: You guys hear that?

Another snapping sound came up.

Cyborg: Yeah, where's it coming from.

They continued listening to the strange noise as it grew louder and louder.

Starfire: It sounds like it's coming from behind us?

The Titans turned their heads and saw rocky pointed edges rising up from the ground.

Cyborg: That's not cool man.

The Titans quickly retreated in order to get away from the rocky points, but the points were getting closer by the second. The team immediately stopped at a dead end as the spikes get closer to them. They thought they were doomed until Starfire accidentally pushed a small rock into the wall. All of a sudden, the floor beneath the Titans started to open up, sending them falling to the next floor. Soon they were all in a discomforting pile.

Beast Boy: When the elders said that the Griknack set up traps, they ain't kidding.

After each Titan got up, they continued down another mine. 

Robin: Any good reason how those traps were activated.

Cyborg: Don't know Rob. Maybe there must've been some switches around the cave. Someone must've stepped on them by accident. Right BB and Star?

Both Beast Boy and Starfire had embarrassing looks on their faces.

Beast Boy and Starfire: Sorry...

Robin: Next time, let's avoid any more danger O.K.?

The Titans then walked passed a metal support arch that leads straight to another arch. What they didn't notice is that they walked past a laser trip wire. Suddenly, two metal walls came down from the ceiling and trapped the Titans.

Cyborg: Uh... Looks like we stumble into another trap Robin.

Robin: Gee, how can you tell?

The walls then moved towards each other, making the hallway look smaller.

Robin: Titans, stop those walls from closing in on us.

Cyborg and Starfire went to one wall and used their combined strengths to stop it. At the other wall, Raven used her powers to form a black aurora on the metal wall, while Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and pushed on the wall with his brute strength. No matter how hard they try, the metallic walls still kept inching towards the team.

Cyborg: It's no use, these walls are too strong.

Robin: Keep trying.

The team kept trying hard but it's no use. Robin was getting impatient when he felt something different on the ground. One of his feet was standing on the hard cold floor while the other was on something loose. Robin bent down, swept the dirt off, and found a wooden door on the ground.

Robin: Guys, I think I found a way out.

The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and joined Robin. Robin quickly opened the door and discovered a dug tunnel large enough to fit the entire team in. Each Titan entered the tunnel one at a time. Just as last member went in, the metal walls broke the wooden door, seconds before they were shut completely. The team was crawling their way through the tunnel until they reached the end. Once they were out of the tunnel, they were back at the same mine with one of the metal walls at one end of it.

Beast Boy: "Let's avoid any more danger", you said. Well, look who's talking!

Robin: Shut up, Beast boy.

The Titans walked down the dark mine this time trying to be careful on to step or trip on anything.

Beast Boy: First the rock points, then a trap door, and now crushing walls. This Griknack likes his privacy a lot.

Starfire: This place is more dangerous then the planet Kyatuche.

Raven: Just don't tell us what Kyatuche is like Starfire.

Robin: Don't worry guys. As long as we don't step onto any more traps, we'll be fine.

They continued walking down the long tunnel until one of the members stepped on another tile on the floor. When the tile sank, multiple cylinder holes popped out of the walls.

Robin: O.K., who stepped on a trap?

Cyborg: Actually, you did Rob.

Robin: (looking embarrassed) Heh heh.... Opps...

The cylinder holes fired multiple poison darts at the team. Fortunate for the Titans, Raven formed a black dome around them for protection. The darts bounced off the shield and went flying around the mine. When they stopped firing, Raven let go of the shield. The team looked around saw poison needles all over the floor. Raven placed a black circle on the Titans feet and the team levitated over the needles.

Once there were no poison needles on the ground, Raven brought the team down, and they continued to walk.

Raven: Can we please get this over with? I'm growing sick and tired of this.

Ten minutes passed and not one Titan had stepped on a trap yet.

Cyborg: Hmm... Not traps, no surprises. Looks like it's smooth sailing from here y'all.

Robin: Yeah, but we still have to be careful. Who knows if they're more traps around here.

Beast Boy: Speaking of careful, can we take a break from all this walking? My legs are killing me.

Raven: I agree with Beast Boy, we've been walking for a while and I think my feet are starting to swell up like a balloon.

Robin: Fine. Everyone, take a five minute break.

The team sat on crates and boulders to rest their feet and legs. Beast Boy, however, was leaning over on a shovel. He suddenly tripped and fall, sending the shovel along with him. But instead of falling off completely, the shovel stopped halfway. The team watched in suspicion as Robin and Cyborg approached and observed the shovel.

Cyborg: It looks like some type of switch that leads to another trap.

Robin: Problem is, no trap or trick didn't reveal itself.

Beast Boy: Maybe the trap didn't work at all.

Robin: Or maybe it did work and it's coming.

While the boys were talking, Raven heard a faint rolling sound coming from behind her. She couldn't quite tell what the sound is until it grew louder and louder.

Raven: Uh guys, I think I found our trap.

The team looked at what Raven was looking at. Within a few seconds they saw a huge boulder rolling towards them. The Titans stood there in fear.

Cyborg: That can't be good.

The team then ran for their lives, away from the boulder. They went from corner to corner, cavern to cavern, with the boulder following them. Like a Pac-Man game except the Titans were the ghosts and the boulder was Pac-Man. The chase went on for a minute or two until Robin saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The team exited the tunnel and jumped off a cliff. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and took flight, Raven levitated up in the air and formed a floating black disk for Cyborg, and Starfire lifted Robin and flew. The boulder fell off the cliff and went to the bottom floor, destroying itself into many pieces. The Titans hovered down to the ground and looked at their surroundings. Their were mining carts all over, metal crates containing old diamonds and gems, and a few small cranes that carried small metal beams. What made it real disturbing was that there were skeletons of Bluamibals all over the floor, some of them broken to pieces.

Robin: Looks like we made it to the Griknack's lair team, keep your eyes open.

They checked the place up and down but they didn't find the Griknack.

Starfire: No sign of the Griknack anywhere.

Cyborg: Yeah, even my scanner isn't detecting any life except us.

Robin: This doesn't make any sense. If the Griknack set those traps, then where is it?

The team pondered about this for a while. What they didn't know is that behind them, the pieces of the boulder started to roll to the center of the lair. Soon, big rocks and stones rolled and hovered to the center and was building up. Beast Boy then turned around and saw the number of boulders towering over the Titans.

Beast Boy: Dudes, I think I found our answer.

The Titans turned around and they too saw the towering rocks. They stared as the rocks formed arms, legs, a body, and a head. It was quite noticeable that the rocks and boulders turned into the Bluamibals worst fear, the Griknack. All the Titans started to say a word they thought they never had said before.

The Titans: Holy Shit!

**End of Chapter Seven. Major cliffhanger, please review.**


	8. Titans vs Griknack

**The Titans have finally met face to face with the Griknack. They must fight for their lives to not only defeating the monster, but to give the Bluamibal more room and to retrieve the Kipuzoth acid for Terra. Will they survive the Griknack's wrath?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Griknack is also another alien character from the movie, "Galaxy Quest"**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the Titans or Galaxy Quest.**

Chapter 8: Titans vs. Griknack

The Teen Titans kept staring at the Griknack with pure confusion and fear inside them. They didn't know how to react after seeing a creature made of rocks and stones towering over the team.

Raven: I'm going to take a wild guess and say, "That must be the Griknack."

Beast Boy: Yeah, good guess Rae.

The Griknack stood in front of the Titans ready to attack the team. Robin took out his Bo staff and positioned himself for battle.

Robin: Get ready team, this is going to be one hell of a battle.

The Titans did their own stances as the Griknack raised his stoned fists to pound the Titans.

Robin: Teen Titans, GO!

The team split up while at the same time, the rocky monster slammed his fists on the ground seconds after the Titans dodged it. Starfire lifted Robin up and she flew up to the Griknack's head. She let go of Robin as the fearless leader swung his staff at the stone monster's head. However, the impact didn't destroy its hard head. The Griknack made quick work of Robin by swinging its stiff arm at him. Robin flew off the monster and got hit on the dirt wall. Just then, a blue blast hit the Griknack's chest. It was Cyborg running on the tracks firing his Sonic Blaster Cannon on his arm. He made a couple of attempted shots, but his blaster didn't effect the Griknack at all. The Griknack slammed its fist on the ground behind Cyborg. Cyborg jumped out of harms way and landed flat on the ground, continuing to fire. Beast Boy ran from behind on of the Griknack's feet and morphed into a triceratops. He rammed his horn on the Griknack's foot but it didn't harm it. Beast Boy let go but his horns got ripped off from his head. Starfire launched multiple star bolts at the creature but it only got nothing but burned holes. The Griknack slammed its fist at Starfire. Starfire flew straight to another dirt wall and got knocked out for the moment. Raven levitated to Starfire to see if she's O.K., then looked at the Griknack with her eyes glowing white.

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!

A nearby crane was covered in a dark aurora and got detached from its post. Raven threw the crane at the Griknack and the crane got smashed to pieces. Though only a few scratches, the Griknack was still standing and pieces of the crane were around the floor. The creature was about to smash Raven until Robin came with his grappling hook in hand and rescued Raven from getting killed. He landed Raven on the ground then swung around again to attack the Griknack. He took out three exploding disks out of his utility belt and threw them at the monster. The disks made quite an explosion, that it made a big hole on the creature's chest. Robin thought that that would be the Griknack's downfall, but he was wrong. Three boulders flew up and connected to its chest, making the Griknack's chest whole again.

Robin: You got to be kidding me.

Robin swung to the wall, jumped off the wall, and went for the Griknack again. He took out another three exploding disks for a second try, but the stone monster just slammed Robin with its arm. Robin let go of his grappling hook and was falling to the ground. Lucky for him, Starfire caught him and landed him safely on the bottom floor of the mine. The Griknack was about to stomp them with its hard foot, until Beast Boy came in as a T-Rex and rammed the creature in the back. Beast Boy rammed it straight to the mining wall, trying to hold the monster down. The Griknack, however, used its strength to knock the shape shifter off his feet. Beast Boy then changed into a mouse and ran off, avoiding the hard stomps the Griknack was performing on the ground. Cyborg lifted up a piece of a huge twisted metal that lied with the rest of the scrap that was the crane Raven threw. He charged up to the Griknack and swung the steel girder at the creature's heel like a baseball bat. Unfortunately, the girder was bent after the hit and it didn't hurt the Griknack. The creature looked down at Cyborg and hit him with its stone hand, sending Cyborg flying and crashing to the wall. Starfire and Raven came up from behind and shot the Griknack with an arsenal of aurora blasts and star bolts. The creature swung its arms around to knock the girls out, but they dodged them and flew around the Griknack, shooting multiple shots in different directions. Robin came to Cyborg's aid and helped him up.

Robin: We hit it with everything we have and it still not enough. We need more. Cyborg, I think it's time we give it the Sonic Boom.

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon on his arm.

Cyborg: I thought you never said that.

Robin took out another exploding disk and both him and Cyborg jumped up to the highest point of the mine. Starfire and Raven continued to fight the Griknack and then flew out of the way. The Griknack didn't know what's going on until it heard a voice.

Cyborg: YO ROCK HEAD, EAT THIS!

Both Cyborg and Robin quickly fired their weaponries at the creature. Once the Sonic Blaster connected with Robin's disk, it exploded into a huge super nova explosion. Starfire and Raven lifted Robin and Cyborg away from the blast. Once the blast was cleared, there was nothing in the mine but a lot of rocks and boulders. The team then joined Beast Boy, who was in a turtle shell and morphed back, and were amazed with what they did.

Starfire: We did it! We're victorious!

Robin: Nice work team.

Beast Boy: You know, that was too easy.

Robin: That's true, but we sure gave the Griknack all we got. Now let's get out of here and get the acid for Terra.

When they were about to leave, they then saw a sphere shaped rock coming out of the rubble and was blinking bright red.

Robin: What the...

As the sphere rock started spinning, the boulders all over the mine started to lift of the ground and joined the sphere rock. Once all the rocks were joined together, they formed the Griknack once again. The whole team stood in shock of what they saw.

Robin: CRAP!

The Griknack suddenly started shooting rocks out of its own arms. The Titan immediately hid behind a wide mining cart that's strong enough to handle an avalanche. The Griknack ceased fire and all the rocks it threw went back to the creature's arms and waited for the team to come out. The Titans, especially Robin, was a little confused about what happened back there.

Cyborg: I don't get it. We gave the thing the Sonic Boom and he went together like a bunch of Legos. What is up with that?

Robin: Don't know Cy, but we know its weakness now.

Beast Boy: And what's its weakness anyways?

Raven: He's talking about the red sphere thing that was floating, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Oh, right.

Robin: If I'm right, that rocky sphere must be its heart. If we give it all the power we got, we'll get a chance destroying the heart. However, we need someone to get close enough to attack the heart.

Beast Boy: I'll go.

The team looked at Beast Boy and saw the determination in his eyes.

Robin: No, could be dangerous. It would be best if I go; I was the one who made Terra betray us in the first place. I should be the one to-

Beast Boy: No Robin. It's not your fault Terra left; it's my fault. My fault that she betrayed us, my fault she tried to destroy us, my fault she sacrificed herself. I made that mistake back then; I should be the one to fix it.

The team couldn't believe what Beast Boy said, except Raven who already knew about his secret. Robin understood what Beast Boy trying to say and gave him the order.

Robin: O.K. Beast Boy. When we destroy the Griknack, you'll take out the heart. All right team, let's go!

The Titans, except Beast Boy jumped out of the cart and attacked the Griknack. Robin threw multiple exploding disks and the monster putting holes in different places. Cyborg brought the power on his cannon high enough to destroy the Griknack and fired at the creature. Raven threw a number of oil barrels at the Griknack and Starfire used her eye beams at the barrels to make one hell of an explosion. They kept this up for a while until the only thing left was the glowing red heart.

Robin: Beast Boy, take it out!

Beast Boy looked at the sphere heart as all the boulders and stones started to float off the ground.

Beast Boy: This is for you Terra.

Beast Boy charged for the heart and morphed into a tiger. He immediately jumped up for the heart and slashed it seconds before the rocks joined the heart. Soon the heart exploded into red dust and all the boulders soon fell to the ground. Beast Boy morphed to his human form and joined the others.

Robin: It's over. Come on Titans; let's head back.

Outside the mine, the Bluamibals and the Elders were waiting for the Titans to come out.

Bluamibal 1: What's taking them so long?

Bluamibal 2: Maybe they didn't make it out alive.

Elder 1: Don't lose hope my people, I got a feeling that they succeeded on their mission.

Soon as the Elder said that, Robin slowly came out of the mine. Soon all the Titans got out of the cavern scratched and bruised, but victorious.

Robin: Bluamibals, you have nothing to fear anymore. The Griknack is destroyed!

After Robin said that, the Bluamibals cheered and applauded the team for their efforts. But above all else, the Bluamibals finally have a new home for their ever-growing race. An hour later, a few Bluamibals carried a metal keg of the Kipuzoth acid into the back of the T-Sub. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were in the sub making the final systems check while Robin and Starfire were with one of the Elders.

Elder 1: Thank you so much for defeating the Griknack for us. Now we have more room our ever-growing species.

Robin: It's nothing really. We faced tougher challenges on our planet.

Starfire: And thank you for giving us the Kipuzoth acid.

Elder 1: Don't thank us Tamaranean, it's what we do. I sure hope it's enough to bring your friend back.

Robin: I think this would be enough. We better get going before it's too late.

Elder 1: We'll see you soon friends.

Robin: Good bye for now.

Robin and Starfire headed back to the T-Sub and took their seats. The bubble windows started to close on the team as the sub's rockets started to ignite. The T-Sub lifted off the ground and the tank tires went inside the bottom of the sub. When the sub was in the air, the entire Bluamibal race started to wave good bye to the Titans. Beast Boy looked down at the Bluamibals.

Beast Boy: You know, those Bluamibals look pretty cute when they're not attacking. We should've kept one as a pet.

Raven: Don't even think about it.

Soon the T-Sub exited the atmosphere and left Pusionwatu.

Robin: O.K. Cyborg, activate the warp speed drive so we can go home.

Cyborg: Got it.

Cyborg activated the warp speed drive on the control council and the T-Sub went real fast leaving a trail of white light from behind.

**End of Chapter Eight, one more to go. Please Review.**


	9. Time to Choose

**This is the final chapter of Second Chance. Terra's back from the grave, now it's up to her to decide what to do. Would she go back to the Titans or we'll she run away from herself?**

**I promised you a Beast Boy/Terra pairing at the end and I'm going to give it to you.**

**Disclaimer: One more time, I don't own the Titans.**

Chapter Nine: Time to Choose

After a thirty-minute ride to space, the Teen Titans made it to earth and landed on the roof of Titans Tower. They immediately went to the T-Car and hurried to the cavern where Terra's grave is. The Titans walked to the statue with Robin and Beast Boy carried the keg of Kipuzoth acid and Starfire carrying two pales of water, just in case. They all looked at the Terra's statue for the final time.

Cyborg: De ja vue all over again.

Robin: Yeah, luckily it's the last we see Terra in that state. (unscrewed the cap off the keg) Beast Boy would you mind doing the honors?

Beast Boy: Sure Rob.

Beast Boy shaped into a gorilla and raised the keg. He then carefully poured the acid on the statue, making sure he didn't put too much. The acid started to steam a little, but then the acid over steamed.

Cyborg: Ah crap, too much acid! Starfire!

Starfire splashed the water on the statue. Unfortunately, water caused the steam to fill out the entire cavern. Everyone started coughing and couldn't see Terra's statue.

Robin: Where's the statue?

Cyborg: I don't know, my red eye can't detect anything at all.

Beast Boy then realized that he must've overdid on the acid and knows that Terra's gone for good.

Beast Boy: No, it can't be. Terra...

Everyone had disappointed looks on their faces, even Raven trying to hide the tear coming down her face. During this depressed moment someone was still coughing.

Beast Boy: Starfire, could you please stop coughing?

Starfire: That wasn't me.

Beast Boy: If it isn't you, then who-

Beast Boy turned his head and saw a shadowy figure coughing in front of him. When the smoke cleared, the team stood in shock. It's because they saw Terra coughing, wearing the suit Slade gave her, and was covered with the acid.

Beast Boy: Terra?

Terra stopped coughing and looked at Beast Boy, revealing her beautiful blue eyes.

Terra: Beast Boy? What are you doing here? Get out of here now! I have to stop this volcano!

Beast Boy: Terra!

Beast Boy rushed to Terra and gave her big hug.

Terra: Beast Boy, get out of here! I have to save the city from pure... destruction?

Terra looked around and the place already extinguished. She then saw the Titans all happy about her return?

Terra: Uh... What the hell happened? (looking at her suit) And why am I covered with yellow liquid?

Robin: We've been going all over the galaxy to get you back.

Cyborg: Yeah, you gave us quite a scare when we got you back.

Terra: Got me back? Beast Boy, what is he talking about?

Beast Boy: It's a long and ugly story Terra? We'll discuss-

Beast Boy got interrupted by a death hug by Starfire.

Starfire: Oh Terra, my long lost friend. It's so glad to see you again.

Beast Boy: (in pain) That's nice Star. Now could you please let go of us now? We don't want to lose Terra again.

Starfire released her hug from both Beast Boy and Terra.

Starfire: Oh, sorry Beast Boy.

Cyborg: All right y'all. Now that the team is back together again, I think it's time to celebrate. Party at Titans Tower!

Terra: Back together again? Wait a sec, I can't join you guys. I betrayed you.

Robin: It doesn't matter, we gave you a second chance and you deserve it. Come on guys, let's head home.

The Titans left the cavern discussing on how they going to set up the party. Unfortunately Terra slowly follow feeling ashamed for herself.

Terra: (in thought) I can't join the team again, after what I did to them. I have to leave when I have the chance.

At Titans Tower, the party was set for Terra's return. The living room was filled with streamers, balloons, and a big banner that reads "Welcome Back Terra". Two DVDs were set on the table, so the Titans could see a double feature. And the kitchen table was filled with boxes of pizzas, cakes, and Starfire's homemade Glorg. Everything's ready for the party except one thing, Terra.

Cyborg: Hey, where's Terra?

Raven: Don't know. Haven't seen her anywhere since we went in.

Robin: Your right. Maybe I should go check up on her.

Beast Boy: No, allow me.

Beast Boy left the living room carrying a present for Terra. He went to the hallway and approached Terra's room. When he went in, the room was completely empty.

Beast Boy: Terra?

He then left the room and searched the Tower for her. He went to the garage, the weight room, the pool, even the bathroom, but no signs of Terra anywhere. Beast Boy quickly went to the only place he hadn't looked, the roof. When he went up to the roof, he saw Terra, wearing her Titan uniform, approaching a floating rock.

Terra: Good bye Titans, good bye old life.

She was about to step on the rock when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

Beast Boy: Terra? What are you doing?

Terra turned her head and saw Beast Boy with a look of confusion.

Terra: Oh, Beast Boy. I... Uh...I was getting some fresh air.

Beast Boy: With a rock behind you?

Terra: Uh... Helps me think. Look just get back with the others. I'll join you soon.

Beast Boy: You're leaving us again, are you?

Terra: Uh...

Beast Boy: Terra, we need to talk.

Later, Terra and Beast Boy was sitting at the edge of the roof and watched the sun set in the orange skies.

Beast Boy: What a wonderful view. That's what said to me Terra.

Terra: Huh?

Beast Boy: You remember when we were at the docks, you enjoyed the sunset? And then we took a picture of us with the sunset? I still have the picture.

Beast Boy took out the picture and showed it to Terra. Even though the corners were bended Beast Boy's and Terra's happy faces were still visible. Terra smiled at the picture then went back to her depressing self.

Terra: I can't stay here.

Beast Boy: Why?

Terra: Many reasons.

Beast Boy: Come on Terra. You know you want to stay here with us. I mean we went through hell to bring you back to life. You deserve another chance and-

Terra: You don't get it do you, Beast Boy. I betrayed you guys; I almost killed you all. I didn't meant for any of that to happen. I feel like a fool working for Slade. I bet the team's still mad at me.

Beast Boy: Terra, its O.K. We're not mad at you at all. We found out that Slade was controlling you the whole time and he was leading you in the wrong direction. You didn't mean to hurt us but Slade forced you to do it. Besides, we forgive you.

Terra: Yeah, but I don't forgive myself. If I stay here, I would bring more misery to the team. I have to leave; I have to get away from the past. Perhaps I should start a new life in a different city, maybe join a new team that can respect me.

Beast Boy: Don't say that! You belong here, with us.

Terra: (stood up) Sorry Beast Boy, but I have no choice. Thank you for bringing back to life, but I have to leave, to get away from the pain. So this goodbye Beast Boy.

Terra walked away from Beast Boy, but Beast Boy stood up asked Terra the same question Raven said.

Beast Boy: Terra, what does your heart say?

Terra: What?

Beast Boy: Listen, I could tell that you body's telling you leave, but your heart could be telling you something different.

Terra: Beast Boy, what are you trying to say?

Beast Boy: Just place your hand on your heart and listen to it. It's the one make the decision.

Terra: I just don't get-

Beast Boy: Just do it.

Terra placed her hand on her chest and listen to the beats of her heart.

Beast Boy: Now, what does your heart say?

Terra heard just beats from the heart, but then she heard an answer coming from her heart.

Terra: My heart tells me that I should stay.

Beast Boy: And why did your heart say you should stay?

Terra: Because... Because of you, you told me that I have my own choice to make not anyone else.

Beast Boy: That's right. If it wasn't for you, then this city would've gone to hell. You were the one that defeated Slade and saved the city from the volcano, that was your choice. And that's why we're still your friends, Terra. I got something for you.

Beast Boy gave Terra the present he was holding.

Beast Boy: Open it.

Terra carefully ripped the wrapping paper off the gift and saw the heart shaped box. The same one that Beast Boy gave her on "Betrayal".

Terra: I don't get it. This is the same gift you gave me long ago. Why are you-

Beast Boy: Open the box.

Terra opened the box and saw the mirror with her reflection. But when she look at the bottom of the box, there was a picture of the Titans with the Tower behind them.

Beast Boy: So Terra, do you know what that means?

Terra shook her head.

Beast Boy: No matter what happens, we'll always be with you, in your heart.

Terra: Thanks Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Now it's time for you to choose. Do you want to stay with the Titans, or run away from your past? The choice is yours.

Terra: Beast Boy...

Terra came close to Beast Boy and, without warning, gave him a passionate kiss. She let go of the hold and looked at Beast Boy, who had a shocking expression on his face.

Terra: I decided to stay. Do you know why?

Beast Boy shook his head.

Terra: Because this is the only home I know, because the Titans are the only family I have, and you; you are more then just a friend. Beast Boy, I love you.

Beast Boy came close to Terra and gave her a loving hug.

Beast Boy: And I love you too, Terra.

Soon they slowly came close to each other and gave each other a nice, warm, romantic kiss. What they didn't know is that Robin was spying them at the entrance of the rooftop. The rest of the Titans were behind Robin.

Starfire: Robin, what happened?

Robin turned his face to the team with a friendly smile.

Robin: I think Terra made her decision.

Terra and Beast Boy continued kissing each other as the sun sank into the ocean floor.

The End

**What do you think is it romantic or what? Please Review.**


End file.
